Awful Battle of the Jellicles and the Pollicles
by raptorygirl
Summary: Jellicles vs Pollicles munkus hurt by a pollicle, and old deuteronomy again by the same dog. it would be a WAR- little bit sad. note that tugger and coricopat r not a coupling!
1. Chapter 1

OF THE AWFUL BATTLE OF JELLICLES AND THE POLLICLES

Prologue

~Supernaturely light so you can never reach but killed by~

The night was filled with silence you would fill you could cut with a knife, and only a drop of the moonlight was adding a slight illumination to the graceful sillouette on the top of Jellicle junkyard. A black and brown, partly yellow-spotted lepard-beutiful Jellicle cat was looking upon the jellicle moon.

Rum Tum Tugger the curious cat.

Unusually, he was trying to be patience and cool-headed like his older brother Munkustrap did everyday...but Mukus wasn't able to be here. He was attacked by the hand of a mysterious stranger and lying in his lair. Will-be-jellicle-leader was attacked, came as a greatly great shock to whole Jellicle family. So Coricopat was outsetting investgation, using his psycometry. Cori's abllity made him be able to read future, thoughts of other living things or read their thoghts remaing in random things. With the help of his psyometry, he told Tugger that he always feel huge anxiety from Munkustrap.

But after the incident, Munkus simply and chicly keep telling him 'I'm okay, I'm okay Tug. It's only a flesh wound.'

Yep, it was a flesh wound. Deep and fatal wound. That's why delligent will-be-jellicle-leader barely cannot move from his lair even if he wanted. And how he describes himself when he wanted to consolate himself from-

Something dangerously enormous upcoming.

Sign?

That word reminded what Coricopat said: THE WOUND DOESN'T FEEL NORMAL, TUG. DON'T TRY TO FIGURE OUT THE CAUSE. IT WILL ENDANGER JELLICLE. SOMETHING'S COMING. SOMETHING PERILOUS...

-SERIOUSLY?

MY VISIONS AREN'T ALWAYS RIGHT, BUT...

His mind reflected himself persuading Coricopat.

GOSH-ALL RIGHT TUG. YOU 'DO AS YOU DO DO'.

The Scotish Fold Straight cat requested to wait. Visions from Munkus' wound, and the place where he was found would be only clue. One problem? Coricopat whispered that he found the one who attacked Munkus was drunk something four times bigger than normal cats. Another problem? Coricopat seems like hiding something he found about. The most important fact. What would it be?

"Tugger," A familiar voice woke him from his daydream. Alonzo was waiting beaneath loads of junk.

"Time to take turn."

Tugger thanked Alonzo lightly as he jumped down from the load.

He can't... tell this to Tugger or somebody else. He didn't even tell this to his sister Tantomile that he saw...

A big Pollicle-drunken hound, crossbreeded for dogfight, biting and chewing Munkustrap like its toy. Fear, Senseless, Pain, Alchol Brain, Scars, Sorrow they doesn't belong to himself scrathched Coricopat's heart which can penetrate through others' transparent heart.

This might be a starting point of war.

Blood spattered around the gray fightdog's body. The blood from his opponent's vein.

"Go kill it, LontoLanto, Sqeeze it over!"

"Is the dog drunk?"

"Har har, yep. It become stronger and harsher when it's drunk. And that's what customers want."

It was a pollicle dog as he guessed- named LontoLanto.

Coricopat gasped.

I was lack of the idea how to ship tug and misto so I'm gonna write another one until I have a better idea for runtumisto.

I know this sucks too, but reviews plz plz plz...


	2. Chapter 2

OF THE AWFUL BATTLE OF THE JELLICLES AND THE POLLICLES

together with...

A/N: Thank you for Meow Miss K and factorvory for thereviews! especially Meow Miss K, you are my hero! !

disclaimer: I don't own cats. This is 100% for the fan entertainment.

Enjoy, please!

(READ MEANS REVIEW PLEASE)

* * *

A quiet sound of paw meeting ground and familiar smell of walking cat woke Rum Tum Tugger up. It's not in far distance...

The latest son of Old Deuteromy raised his head up. He threw a sharp glance into the void darkness. Two bright emerald orbs glittered in the dawning air.

Soon his eyes found the a pair of psycometric blue orbs which didn't found his eyes. The smell got closer and more identifiable- Coricopat coming to his lair at midnight? (Not Bombalurina?)

Tugger pretended to be asleep. He paid all his attention to his ears and nose. Coricopat not in far distance, reading extra memories from his lair. He can't be sure of what he is sensing because of his eyelids performing asleep Tugger, but he heard Cori breathing heavily and going back to his lair.

Hoping Coricopat didn't read the left-over memory of yesterday dawn, him doing 'something' with bombalurina passionately.

But he fell asleep, his eyelids too heavy.

Coricopat ran away back to him and Tantomile's lair. Even though the air of dawn was cooler then usual, he was blushing hard(you can't snese because of thick fur), radiation running on his face and whiskers caused by what he read last momment. At first Cori decided to reveal what he hid so far but...when his footsteps approached nearly 15 m far from Tug, Coricopat's brain was filled with Tugger _enjoying _himself with mewling Bombalurina under him. Whatever his decision was made by thought after thought, that pissed Cori off hardly.

In the wicked atmosphere of his lair, his half-asleep older sister cleaning her broomstick greeted him.

"Hey Cori, You're angry, aren't you?"

"...Don't ask."

"Ay, you're so cute when you are angry baby brother. Did you read some dirty memories remaining somewhere?"

"...yep. And I'm not your baby brother."

"From?" Tantomile chuck;ed and asked as she combed her broom with her claws.

"Tugger."

"Oh." She was imagining the similar thing he read not long ago.

"Then well, I'm not gonna ask you anymore Cori. Don't make me be in the same mood with you."

Coricopat hesitated for a moment to tell his sister an enormous truth, upcoming future that must never become reality.

He breathed heavily, preparing for a revealation. "Tant..." He started, "I told you about the drunken Pollicle who attacked Munkustrap."

Tantomile turned her head to his side. "Yes, Why?"

Cori bit his lip a little bit.

"You don't know there's more..."

* * *

_Whatever I did last night, Bombie's just a friend._. Well, it's obvious that Coricopat read his memory of last night then he ran away. _Do what you want, I already noted that you are hiding some kinda big secret locked on to me or whole Jellicles._

Slowly, he walked to Munkus' Lair. His layered tail swayed from side to side sexily. (He've trained homslef to act sexily each every time.)Soon after, he reached Munkus and Demeter's, his fan club represented by electra and etcetra witnessing from aback. Demeter, Alonzo, Munkus and a stranger ct was in the middle of montage drawing. The cat was wearing cheese tabby coat with white spats, her golden eyes filled with quiet surprised expression. Now Munkus could walk around a little bit, so he introduced her as the montage artist Lukresia, niece of Bustopher Jones(unexpectably, she was slender).

"It's a great honor to meet you, lady."

"G-glad to meet you to, Rum Tum Tugger."

He floated a possessive grin on his face and for one moment Lukresia really seemed like she've been possessed. Now he took a look at the montage, rough featured dog glancing sharply at him. He'd admit she was a talented artist, but only one wasn't enough for him.

"You're greatly talented, lady. So may I request you...Four mor montages, Lukresia?"

Her jaws dropped opened.

"Um...I'm afrid to say...um..."

"I think there would be no cat refuses to date with me. Especially a beaty...standing in front of me."

"OH SURE OF COURSE!"

She added too quickly, disabled to hide a flood of Halleluiahflying in her mental. He gave her a capturing wink, watching her melting in front of him like a butter left in sunray.

Why am I? What am I?

Blood from unfamiliar vein watered my ardent tongue. Acrid, acrid taste. Why am I acting? Why am I unstoppable?

Why am I enjoying this scene of slaughter? Why do I want this continued? Why Do I fill pleasant as watching other dog falling on the ground without something there needed to be-Eye? Head? Ears? Leaking Blood? Vomiting blood or dying with its organs chopped?

This is a hell, as the punisher dominates as me. It's the moving prison, the most horrible kind of nightmare.

But I mustn't wake up. I have to face with the worse reality, which will destroy me from in to out. I beg for the illusion, to kill, toslaughter. These acts _calm_ myself. So then I could coax myself, whispering: Relax, Lonto. Every single things around you, are just a dream. They aren't real.

Good job, Moneymaker. Now here's your whisky.

From far, far away, a man's voice tickled my eardrum.

Voice from far away...Please do not wake me up. You only have to tell me that I am my own-hallucination.

Breaking dawn, when rats start to wake up, and when cats' sleepiness reaches the max, a drunken Pollicle dog slowly appeared. Wet of the fog made up with his unconsciousness formed with alchol reminded him the taste of cats's blood and pleasant to watch them suffering by his hand.

The dog licked his lips in a low speed. His lips watered and so was his nose. Wet and sensitive skin soon captured two cats who were walking arund together, unfourtunately. He ran to where the scent leaded.

Done! Review plz plz plz!READ MEANS REVIEW!


End file.
